Things Change
by DarkAlice0342
Summary: She thought they would love each other forever, but things change
1. Plans

**Things Change**

**Connor/O.C**

**Okay, so I decided to bring this story back and I changed a few things up…I brought this story back for the fans…Okay, here we go:)**

**Note: This is a mash-up of Assassin's Creed II and Assassin's Creed III**

**Disclaim: I Do NOT Own Assassin's Creed, Connor, Achilles, Ezio or Altair…I only own Alexandria**

**Chapter 1**

**1486, Venice Italy**

**Alexandria walked down the streets of Italy. It was a very rare occasion that she was allowed to walk though the city alone. Ezio would usually go with her. She felt her cheeks heat up. She would always blush whenever she thought about Ezio. **

**She and Ezio were paired together to assassinate a man who dealed with the hanging of his brothers and father. **

**After that mission, their relationship changed. They started spending more time together. **

**Ezio went far enough to ask her to go to the town fair with him. She didn't know why, but she went with him. Alot of people told her that Ezio was a little bit of a player, so she stayed clear of him. She just wanted to be friends.**

**They were alot more than friends by the end of that night. **

**Alexandira saw a flash of white. She stopped where she was and looked to the rooftops. She smiled to herself. She knew exactly what it was. She turned into an ally and stopped. She looked up. She was waiting for the flash of white, but she didn't see it.**

"**Are you waiting for someone?"**

**She jumped and turned. She saw Ezio. She smiled at him.**

"**Yeah,"**

"**Who?"**

"**Uh, someone I met. He's very charming and he has this beautiful Italian accent."**

"**Oh, really."**

**He gripped her upper arms and placed her against one of the ally's stone walls. He ran a hand over her cheek and down the exposed skin of her chest. She felt her body shudder at the contact and goosebumps run up and down her body.**

"**Is it anyone I know?"**

**She shrugged her shoulders.**

"**Maybe."**

**He pressed his lips to her's. She was going to melt, until he pulled away.**

"**Is it me?"**

"**How did you know?"**

**He shrugged his shoulders.**

"**A lucky guess."**

**Her hand wandered to the collar of his outer robe. **

"**Are we still on for tonight?"**

**He shrugged his shoulders. **

"**Maybe."**

**She couldn't help but to smile at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. **

**His hands wandered to her waist. He ran them up to her breasts and seized them in his hands. He smiled at her startled gasp. She looked and saw some of the people stare at them. Her cheeks flushed red. She rested her hands on his shoulders. **

"**Ezio,"**

**He pulled away and looked at her.**

"**What?"**

"**We're starting to form an audience."**

**He looked to the people on the street and they started walking away, without looking back. He looked back to Alexandria.**

"**Don't worry about it."**

**He moved to press his lips back to her's, but she gently pushed on his chest. He looked at her hand, then back to her. **

"**What?"**

**She shook her head and smiled.**

"**Ezio, we have all night."**

**He smiled and cupped her face. His hands were rough and worn, but they were gentle when it came to her. **

"**You're right, my dear bella."**

**He kissed her forehead. His eyes locked with her's. She felt her heart slam against her ribcage. There was something about him that just made her body shudder.**

"**I'll see you tonight."**

**He pressed a single, short kiss to her lips, before he disappeared. **

**Alexandria pressed a hand over her heart. She didn't know what it was about Ezio, but he always knew how to make her heart pump. She let out a deep sigh and got herself together, before she walked back into the streets of Italy.**

**DarkAlice0342: Ok, there's Chapter 1 for the new 'Things Change'…Hope ya'll liked it**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**THANKS:)**


	2. Lies

**Okay, here's Chapter 2 for 'Things Change'…Hope ya'll like it:)**

**Disclaim: I Do NOT Own Assassin's Creed, Connor or Ezio…I only own Alexandria**

**Chapter 2**

**Alexandria walked through the corridors of the Brotherhood's bureau. She was excited to spend time with Ezio. **

**She came up to his door. She took a deep breath and knocked.**

"**Ezio, it's me."**

**There was no answer. She raised an eyebrow of confusion. He told her what time to meet her. **

**She knocked again.**

"**Ezio, are you there?"**

**She heard some rustling inside the room.**

"**Just a minute."**

**She rested her hand on the wall and tapped her foot. **

**The door opened and Ezio poked his head out.**

**He was wearing a pair of worn pants, shirtless and his hair was messed up. He smiled at her.**

"**Hello, my dear bella. What are you doing here?"**

**She raised an eyebrow of confusion at him. **

"**You told me to meet you at this time."**

"**Oh, yes."**

**She moved past him and walked into his room. She looked at his bed and saw that the sheets were messed up. She looked at Ezio. He had a look of worry on his face. She walked up to him and pressed her nose into the crook of his neck.**

**She felt her heart sink right into her stomach and her blood boil hot.**

**There was hint of woman's perfume on his neck. **

**She looked at him. **

"**Where is she?"**

"**I don't know what you're talking about."**

**She bit down on her lower lip and shook her head. She kept the tears from flowing.**

"**Would it kill you to be honest with me?"**

**He looked right into her eyes.**

"**I am being honest with you."**

**She shook her head and went to the bathroom. She pushed the door open and looked in. **

**She was right.**

**There was a brunette with a towel wrapped around her. Alexandria saw the fear in the brunette's eyes. Alexandria shook her head.**

"**It'll be a matter of time, before he does the same thing to you." **

**The brunette couldn't say anything. She could look at Alexandria with fear. Alexandria smiled and walked out of the bathroom. **

**She stopped and looked at Ezio. He looked at her, and then dropped his head. She shook her head.**

"**Why would you do this to me?"**

**He didn't look at or answer her. She looked at the necklace around her neck. The necklace that he gave her. The necklace that represented them. She grabbed the necklace and gave a sharp tug. The sound of the chain breaking, echoed through the room. She threw the necklace to the floor right in front of him. She brushed past him and walked out of the room. **

**She went into the library. She sat on one of the window seats and looked out into the night. She felt her anger taking over her body. She balled up her fist and it went through the glass of the window. She looked at her injured hand. She couldn't feel the pain, because the pain in her heart and the anger inside her dulled the pain. **

**She pulled the jagged pieces of glass out of her hand. **

**She gritted her teeth, when the adreline wore off. Her hand was in so much pain. She clutched her injured hand and looked out into the night.**

**The stars seemed to dance in the night sky. She was jealous of the stars. She wanted to be a star, float through the night and not have a care in the world. **

**But, she guessed, it wasn't meant to be that way.**

**DarkAlice0342: So, there's is Chapter 2…Hope ya'll liked it **

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**THANKS:)**


	3. Only Time

**All right…here's Chapter 3 for 'Things Change'…Hope ya'll like it**

**Disclaim: I Do NOT Own Assassin's Creed…I only own Alexandria**

**Note: Altair makes an appearance:)**

**Chapter 3**

**(Later on that night)**

**Altair walked into the library. He was looking through the rows and rows of books, until something caught his eye. **

**A trail of drops of blood.**

"**What the…"**

**He followed the trail. **

**He stopped when he heard some soft crying. He looked and saw Alexandria, sitting on the seat with one of her hands wrapped in a piece of linen. **

"**Alexandria,"**

**She stopped crying and looked over her shoulder. **

"**Oh, Lord Altair."**

**She looked away from him and turned back to the window. **

"**I'm sorry. I didn't know you were here."**

**She got up and started walking to the exit.**

"**I'll leave if I'm disturbing you."**

**He grabbed her arm. She looked at the hand on her arm.**

"**What happened?"**

**She looked at her injured hand, then back to Altair.**

"**I punched a window."**

**Altair shook his head. He took her injured hand in his hands.**

"**Why would you do this?"**

**She shook her head and pulled her hand from his grasp. **

"**You wouldn't understand."**

**He felt his anger controlling him. He grabbed the young woman's upper arms. He ignored her started gasp.**

"**I can see you are in pain, Alexandira. But, I'm one of your elders and you will not speak to me like that."**

"**Yes, Lord Altair. Please forgive me, Lord Altair."**

**He gave a simple nod of his head and released her arms. He grabbed her injured hand. She hissed at the contact. He examined the hand.**

"**You need to have this taken care of."**

**He released her hand.**

"**Follow me."**

**She followed Altair out of the library, holding her hurt hand and with her head low. **

**She hissed as Altair started disinfecting the cuts on her hand.**

"**You're lucky they don't require stitches."**

**She didn't say anything, because she knew that Altair was disapointed with her. She could see the disappointment on his face. **

"**I'm sorry, Lord Altair."**

**He looked at her. He shook his head.**

"**Don't worry about it."**

**She looked away from him back to her injured hand.**

**The room was deathly quite. Altair wasn't saying anything, because he was to busy working on her injured hand.**

**Alexandria let out a deep sigh.**

"**Ezio was with another woman."**

**Altair stopped wrapping her hand and looked at her.**

"**I thought you two were seeing each other."**

"**Until then."**

**Altair looked down to her hand and continued wrapping her hand. **

"**How did you know?"**

"**I could smell the perfume on his neck."**

**He finished wrapping her hand, and then looked back to her.**

"**What am I suppose to do, Lord Altair."**

"**Alexandira,"**

**Altair stood up and placed a hand on the young woman's shoulder. **

"**It's really up to you what you need to do."**

**Dropping her head, she let out a deep sigh. **

"**It will be hard, Alexandira. But, sometimes things have to happen to make us stronger."**

**She looked back up to her older teacher.**

"**Thank you, Lord Altair."**

**He gave a small smile and chucked her chin. He walked out, leaving her alone.**

**Only time would heal the scars that Ezio had afflicted.**

**Alexandria looked at her injured hand. **

**Her injured hand reminded her so much of herself. **

**She was damaged from what Ezio had done to her, but her wounds were not wrapped and they were not healing. Seeing Ezio would not help her wounds. She had to get away from the Brotherhood's bureau for some time. She would not be gone forever, because Italy was her home.**

**She stood up and walked to the door. **

**She knew what she had to do.**

**DarkAlice0342: All right, there's Chapter 3 for the new 'Things Change'…Hope ya'll liked it**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**THANKS:)**


	4. Leaving

**Okay, here's Chapter 4…Here we go**

**Disclaim: I Do NOT Own Assassin's Creed, I only own Alexandria**

**Chapter 4**

**Alexandria looked at the finished letter. It would take some time for the letter to get to its destination, but she was going to have to wait. She stood up and went to her bedroom window. She pushed the window open. She gave a long whistle and received the cry of an eagle as a response. **

**She smiled when a beautiful eagle came into sight. She let out another long whistle. The eagle looked at her and gave another cry. **

**The eagle flew toward her and gracefully landed on her arm. She stroked under the eagle's neck.**

"**Hello, Rain."**

**She held the letter to her winged friend. **

"**I need you to deliver this to Boston to my old friend."**

**The eagle looked at the letter, then back to Alexandira. Rain let out a low screech and seized the letter in one of his taloned feet. She stroked under Rain's neck.**

"**Try to be quick Rain."**

**The eagle rubbed his head against Alexandria's cheek, before he flew out the window. Alexandria closed the window and watched Rain fly off. **

**Rain had became her best friend many years ago. He would deliver whatever message she had and Rain was always quick and successful. She just hoped that Rain would get her letter delivered as soon as possible. **

**(A week later)**

**Alexandria was sitting in the library, reading. She was reading about some of Altair's passed relatives. She found some of their stories fascinating, because of the heroic and the sacrifices they made for the Creed.**

**She heard someone walk into the library, but she didn't pay attention. She continued with her reading. **

"**Alexandria,"**

**She felt her blood boil hot. She clutched onto the sides of the book and looked up.**

**Ezio was standing in front of her.**

**She took in a deep breath to keep her anger under control. She turned her attention back to the book in her hands.**

"**What do you want, Ezio?"**

"**I just want to talk."**

**She put down the book. She stood up and pushed past him.**

"**There's nothing to talk about Ezio."**

**He grabbed her arm. She stopped and looked at him. It took everything in her not to ball up her fist and sock him right in the face.**

"**Ezio, please let me go."**

**He shook his head.**

"**We need to talk."**

"**No, we don't. There's nothing to talk about. Now, please, let me go."**

**She tried to pull her arm from his grip, but he was too strong. **

**Everything happened so fast. Anger and adreline ran through her veins.**

**She balled up her fist and punched him right in the nose. He released her and clutched his nose. **

"**I told you not to touch me!"**

**He released his nose and looked at her. She felt fear run up and down her spine. She saw the anger in his eyes. She started backing away from him. He grabbed her arms and pushed her to one of the walls of the library. She hissed, because of the pain with her back connecting with the wall. **

**One of his hands gripped both of her wrists and held them above her head. She looked into his eyes. **

"**Ezio,"**

"**Be. Quite."**

**She felt fear welt up in her stomach at the harshness and venom in his voice. This was a side of Ezio that she never saw. It scared her.**

**He was about to kiss her, until someone placed their hand on his shoulder. **

**She looked and felt a wash of relief overcome her.**

**It was Altair.**

**Ezio looked over his shoulder at the grand assassin. **

"**Lord Altair."**

"**Ezio,"**

**Altair looked from Ezio to Alexandria.**

"**Is something going on."**

"**No, Lord Altair."**

**Ezio released Alexandria's wrists and moved away from her.**

"**Alexandria and I were just talking."**

"**I see."**

**Altair looked at Alexandria.**

"**Alexandria, Rain has come back."**

**She smiled.**

"**Thank you, Lord Altair."**

**She looked at both of the assassins.**

"**If you'll both excuse me. Rain probably has something important for me."**

**She gave Altair a grateful smile and glare of hatred to Ezio. She slipped out of the library without glancing back.**

**Alexandria slipped into her room and saw Rain sitting on her desk. She smiled and walked over to her desk. She stroked Rain under his chin. **

"**Hello, Rain."**

**He rubbed his head against her chest. She looked and saw an unopened envelope. She smiled and grabbed the envelope. She looked at the back of the envelope. She noticed the seal.**

"**Achilles,"**

**She broke the seal and pulled out the letter. **

_**Dear Alexandria,**_

_**I received your letter a few days ago. I'm sorry for what you've been going through the past few days. I understand that you want to get away for a while, so I happily invite you to come stay with me in Boston for a while. I will go ahead and tell you that I have a new student that I am training. I look forward to seeing you.**_

_**Achilles**_

**Alexandria read over and over about Achilles saying that he was training a new student. She couldn't believe that Achilles was training someone. No one ever believed that Achilles would start training again.**

**She folded the letter and placed it in a drawer. **

**She started packing her bags.**

**She decided that the sooner she left to go to Boston, the better it would be.**

**(Later on)**

**Alexandria walked out of the Brotherhood's bureau. She went to the stables and saw her favorite horse, Nyla. She smiled and walked up to her friend. She stroked Nyla's mane.**

"**Hey, pretty girl."**

**Nyla bumped her head against Alexandria's chest. She smiled. She held both side of Nyla's face. Nyla looked at her friend.**

"**There's somewhere you have to take me."**

**She placed a bridle into Nyla's mouth and jumped onto her bare back. She gave Nyla a quick click and raced out of the stables. **

**She didn't want to say 'good-bye', because they would try to convince her to not to go. She didn't want to hear it. She wanted to get away. She wanted to get away from Ezio. She wanted to get away from her pain.**

**Nyla and Alexandria came to the docks of Italy. Alexandria jumped from Nyla's bare back. She took the bridle out of Nyla's mouth and patted her head. She placed the bridle in her bag and started walking toward the ship. Nyla noticed what Alexandria was doing. Nyla grabbed the strap of Alexandria's bag. Alexandria looked at her. **

"**Oh, Nyla."**

**She hugged the paint's head to her chest.**

**She pulled away and looked at her.**

"**I have to go. I'll miss you."**

**She scratched between one of Nyla's ears. She gave Nyla a simple push.**

"**Go home, baby girl."**

**Nyla let out a whine as a plea for Alexandria to stay. Alexandria smiled. She gave Nyla another gentle push.**

"**Go on."**

**Nyla ran off, leaving Alexandria.**

**Alexandria walked onto the ship as soon as Nyla was gone. She saw the crew set the sails and raise the anchors. She sat on a barrel and buried her head in her hand.**

**It was going to be a long journey, but she would make it.**

**She had to.**

**DarkAlice0342: So, there's Chapter 4…Hope ya'll liked it:)**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**THANKS:)**


	5. Understanding

**All right, going to go ahead and tell you guys that I had exams today…uh, made my brain melt…anyway, here's Chapter 5 for 'Things Change'…Hope ya'll like it**

**Disclaim: I Do NOT Own Assassin's Creed or any of the characters…I only own Alexandria**

**Note: Altair makes another appearance in this chapter**

**Chapter 5**

**Altair was taking a walk outside of the bureau. He heard the sound of a horse neigh. He knew the neigh from somewhere. He walked to where the neigh came from. He couldn't believe it. Nyla, Alexandria's paint horse, was walking to the stables. **

"_**How did she get out?"**_

**He walked up to the horse and grabbed the sides of her face. He scratched her head.**

"**Hello, Nyla. How did you get out?"**

**He knew that no one was so irresponsible to leave the stable door open. He started thinking of all the ways Nyla got out, but it came down to one conclusion.**

"_**She wouldn't."**_

**He led Nyla back to the stables, before he went back into the bureau. He rushed up the stairs to Alexandria's room. He knocked on the door.**

"**Alexandria,"**

**There was no response.**

**He pushed open the door and stepped into her room. She wasn't in there. He looked around, trying to find her. He came to her desk and saw a note. **

**It was addressed to him.**

**He picked up the envelope. It was in Alexandria's handwriting. He broke the seal and pulled out the letter. **

_**Lord Altair, **_

_**It was going to be hard for me to tell you 'good-bye', so I just wrote this note. This was the only way for me to tell you. I had to get away for a while. **_

_**It's hard for me to wake up in bureau and look into Ezio's eyes. I don't want to think of what could've been. I've already messaged a friend and he's waiting for me to arrive. **_

_**You were right; it will take time for my wounds to heal. I know you will lecture me when I get back, I just only hope that you will understand what I'm going through. I mean no disrespect, because you are one of them I care for and respect. **_

_**I don't know when I will be back, but I will not be gone forever. Italy is MY home.**_

_**Alexandria**_

**He crumpled the paper in his hand. He didn't understand why she didn't tell him. He was responsible for her after all. He wanted to catch up with her, but he knew it was a waste of time. Whenever Alexandria put her mind to something, she stuck with it. She was always stubborn. He didn't know why she was assigned to him as his student. Her stubbornness was a very high reason that she couldn't be trained, but Altair did it. He was able to train the hardhead and disrespectful student, because he wouldn't give up on her.**

**He put down the crumpled up note and looked out the window. He saw that night was approaching. She was already far away. He should've kept a closer eye on her. Everything in him told him to go and find her, but he didn't listen. He knew that Alexandria had to do this on her own. She had to take time to heal her own wounds and she had to face this demon on her wound.**

**He prayed to his ancestors that Alexandria would stay safe and that she could find the peace she was looking for. **

**She needed to find peace.**

**She had to find peace.**

**(With Alexandria)**

**She hadn't moved from her spot on the barrel. She just wanted to keep to herself. **

**She looked up to the night sky. She saw the many stars dancing in the sky. She hoped that Altair had found her note, explaining her departure. She just hoped that he would understand that she had to find this peace on her own. **

**She dropped her face into her hands. **

**All the emotions started piling into her heart. She wanted to cry, but she was done with crying. She was sick of shedding tears for Ezio. He didn't deserve her tears. She never wanted to see him again and she promised herself that she would never fall in love with another man. Her mother loved one man and he broke her heart. Her mother promised herself on that day, she would never love again. Alexandria was like her mother, except for the soft heart. Her mother could be loving at times, but she was a hard woman. She only had a soft spot for her daughter.**

**That spot was only special and tender place in her mother's heart and Alexandria knew that she would always be in her mother's heart, even after she passed on to be with her grandmother and brother.**

**DarkAlice0342: So, there's Chapter 5…Hope ya'll liked it**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**THANKS:)**


	6. Arrived

**I finally finished my exams…I'm so happy:) YAY! Since, I'm so happy…here's Chapter 6 for 'Things Change'…Hope ya'll like it**

**Disclaim: I Do NOT Own Assassin's Creed…I only own Alexandria**

**Chapter 6**

**It took a week, but Alexandria finally arrived in Boston. The boat came into port and she slung her bag over her shoulder. She walked off the ship, before anyone could say anything or notice her. No one really noticed her when she was on the ship, so it was going to be easy.**

**She slipped through the city, not paying attention to anyone that passed through the streets. A few men stopped and looked at her, but she payed no attention. **

"_**Stupid, ignorant men!"**_

**She always found animal better company than humans.**

**For about walking an hour, she came to the woods. A small smile came to her face. She always loved the feeling of walking through the woods. She was born in Spain and she would always sneak a chance to go out into the woods, when she turned six all of that changed. She moved to Italy with her mother due to the death of her father. **

**She stopped when she saw a doe and her fawn near the river. She smiled. It was a rare occasion for her to see a doe with her baby.**

**The mother looked up and saw Alexandria. She looked her right in the eye, but she didn't see her as a threat. She went back to drinking water with her baby. Alexandria smiled and left the mother and her child, so they could continue with their lifes.**

**She made it to Achilles' home, before nightfall. She knocked on the door. **

"**Go away!"**

**She rolled her eyes and shook her head.**

"_**Same old Achilles."**_

**She knocked on the door again. **

"**I said 'go away'!"  
"You really won't let me in?!"**

**She heard someone coming to the door. The door opened and Achilles stepped out.**

**Achilles couldn't believe his eyes. Alexandria had grown so much. She wasn't the same teenager that he met 10 years ago. He walked over to the girl with the support of his cane.**

**Alexandria noticed the cane, but she kept her mouth close. Alot could've happened to Achilles when she was gone for the ten years. **

"**Alexandria,"**

**He wrapped around the pettie girl's waist. She smiled and hugged the old man.**

**She pulled back and looked at the old man. **

"**Nice to see you again, young lady."**

**She scoffed at him. He only called her that whenever she did something wrong when he was training her or whenever she did something wrong.**

**She smiled.**

"**Nice to see you too, old man."**

**She only called him that when she was angry with him.**

**He moved to the side. **

"**Please, come in."**

**She smiled at him.**

"**Thank you, Achilles."**

**She walked in the house with Achilles behind her.**

**She looked at the old house. She was a little horrified how the house was almost in ruins. She didn't understand how Achilles lived like this for the past ten years.**

**Achilles saw the way Alexandria looked at his house.**

"**It's almost ruined."**

**She looked at her old teacher. Her cheeks blushed with embarrassment. It was rude of her to stare at the ruining manor.**

"**I'm sorry, Achilles."**

**He shook his head.**

"**Don't worry, my dear."**

**He pointed to the stairs with his cane.**

"**You have to use your old room. Is that all right?"**

"**It's fine."**

"**Good, you go ahead get settled and get some rest. It looks like you've had a long journey. We'll talk in the morning."**

"**Thank you, Achilles."**

**He waved his hand as a sign of objection. **

"**Don't mention it. Go get some rest."**

**She said a quite good-night, before she went up the stairs.**

**Alexandria walked into her old room. She sighed. It hadn't changed at all. It's like Achilles never touched it. She dropped her bag to the floor. She pulled off her boots and layed down. She was tired, but she couldn't find sleep. She looked out her window. She smiled as the stars danced in the sky. **

**Night was always beautiful there. It was beautiful in Italy, but stars in the woods were different. It was much more beautiful.**

**She slipped off her bed and walked over to the window seat. She pushed the window open and looked out into the night. **

**Her mind started drifting off to Italy. Her thoughts wrapped around Ezio. She felt her heart clench in pain. **

"_**Why do I still love him?"**_

**She ran her hands through her hair. She wanted to get her mind off him. That's the whole reason why she came to Boston. She was just glad that Achilles invited her. She knew in the morning that was what they were going to talk about. Achilles knew that she was a strong person, but she had a few weak spots. Achilles knew some of those weak spots, because he had seen them.**

**She looked toward her bedroom door.**

**She wanted to meet his new student, but she didn't think of it. She let out a deep sigh and rested her head on top of her knee. She closed her eyes and fell into the blackness. **

**There was always tomorrow for questions. **

**She didn't plan on leaving for a while. She would stay as long as Achilles would allow her.**

**DarkAlice0342: So, there's Chapter 6…Hope ya'll liked it.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**THANKS:)**


	7. Sadness

**This story was all that I could think about during school…So, here's Chapter 7 for 'Things Change.'**

**Note: Connor makes his appearance…YAY!**

**Disclaim: I Do NOT Own Assassin's Creed…I only own Alexandria**

**Chapter 7**

**The sound of animals waking up in forest caused Alexandria to wake up. She wiped the sleep from her eyes. She closed and locked the window. **

"**Alexandria,"**

**She looked toward her bedroom door when she heard Achilles' voice.**

"**I'm coming."**

**She pulled her long hair back with a ribbon and walked out of her room. She went down the stairs. **

"**Achilles,"**

"**I'm in here."**

**She walked into the living room. She stopped at the arch way when she saw the handsome Native American man, sitting on the couch. He looked at Alexandira. Their eyes locked. **

**Achilles saw the way the two young adults looked at each other. He cleared his throat. Alexandria shot back into reality and looked away from the handsome stranger. She looked at her old teacher. Achilles motioned a hand to the handsome stranger.**

"**This is the student I told you about. Alexandria this is Connor."**

**Connor stood up and walked over to Alexandria. Even though he towered over her, she didn't flinch or move away. He was surprised at the girl's courage.**

**He held his hand out to her.**

"**It's nice to meet you, Alexandria. Achilles has said so many things about you."**

**She smiled and shook his hand. She felt a chill run up her spine.**

**His hand was so warm.**

"**You too, Connor."**

**Their hands dropped to their sides and they just looked at each other.**

**Achilles' walking stick thumped against the floor, causing Alexandria jump. Achilles stood up and leaned on his walking stick.**

**He looked at Connor. **

"**Connor, I would like to talk to Alexandria for a few minutes…alone."**

"**Of course."**

**Connor looked at Alexandria.**

"**It was nice to meet you."**

"**And to you."**

**Connor walked out of the living room. **

**Alexandria and Achilles heard the sound of the front door open and close. **

**Alexandria looked at Achilles. He motioned to the couch with his walking stick.**

"**Sit down. You and I have alot to talk about."**

**She wanted to object. She didn't want to talk about Ezio, but Achilles wouldn't have it. She walked over to the couch and sat down. She folded her hands and placed them on her lap. Achilles walked over to the couch with the support of his stick.**

**As soon as Achilles sat next to her, she looked down at her hands. Achilles looked at the young woman. He let out a deep sigh and shook his head. **

**He could plainly see how upset she was.**

**He placed one of his hands on top of her folded hands. She looked at his hand, but she didn't look at him.**

"**Alexandria, sometimes things have to change. Sometimes for the best. I know you're upset. I can tell, because I've never seen you like this. I know this hurts, but you've got to believe that something good will come out of it. I believe that something good will come out of this. I wish I only knew what it was. I really do."**

**She looked up and looked at Achilles. He could see the unshed tears in her eyes, but they weren't going to fall.**

"**I'm sorry, Achilles."**

**He shook his head.**

"**There's nothing to be sorry about."**

**She smiled.**

"**Thanks, Achilles."**

**She would've hugged him, but she knew that he hated being touched. **

**(Later On)**

**Alexandria was in the stables with the horses. She always liked animals better than people. She stroked Achilles' black stallion, Storm's, snout. Storm bumped his head against Alexandria's chest. She smiled and scratched him behind one of his ears. **

"**It seems that he likes you."**

**Alexandria jumped and looked over her shoulder. Connor was standing there with an apple in his hand. **

**He walked over to the young woman and the black stallion. He held the apple toward the black stallion. Storm happily accepted the apple and rubbed his head against Connor's chest. Connor smiled at Storm's gesture. He scratched Storm's head. **

**He looked at Alexandria. **

"**Did I scare you?"**

**She gave Connor an embarrassed smile. **

"**A little."**

"**I'm sorry." **

**She shook her head.**

"**Don't worry about it."**

**She turned her attention back to Storm.**

"**I've always found animals to be better company than humans."**

**Connor gave a small nod of his head. **

"**They are better listeners."**

**She nodded.**

"**And their the best companions when you're going through heartache."**

**She stopped herself when she realized she said to much. Connor looked at the young woman. He saw the sadness on her face.**

"**Are you all right? There is a great sadness upon you."**

**She bite down on her lower lip.**

"_**Even he can see it!"**_

**She looked at him and shook her head.**

"**I'm all right."**

**She gave Storm a final pat on the head, before she looked back at Connor. **

"**It was nice talking to you, Connor."**

**She walked out of the stables, before Connor could say anything. **

**Connor watched her as she left. He felt terrible for noticing her sadness, but it hung over her like a dark veil. **

**He felt that he should say something to her, but he couldn't say anything if he didn't know what her terrible sadness was.**

**DarkAlice0342: So there's Chapter 7…Hope ya'll liked it**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**THANKS:)**


	8. Knowing

**So, here's Chapter 8 for 'Things Change.' Hope ya'll like it:)**

**Disclaim: I Do NOT Own Assassin's Creed…I only own Alexandria**

**Chapter 8**

**Achilles heard the front door open and close. **

**Alexandria walked in the living room and saw Achilles sitting in his chair. She looked at him.**

"**How did he know?"**

**Achilles raised one of his greying eyebrows at the young woman.**

"**What are you talking about?"**

"**Is it that obvious? How did he know I was sad?"**

**Achilles shrugged his shoulder. **

"**Well, to Connor, you're like an open book. I think it's easy for him to see the emotions that are going through you."**

**She shook her head.**

"**You could never do that."**

"**I know, but it's easy for Connor."**

**She really couldn't believe. She hadn't know Connor for one whole day and he could already tell how she was feeling. She spent a year with Achilles and he still didn't know how to figure her out. Connor was a complete stranger.**

**(That afternoon)**

**Alexandria was on the balcony, resting her arms on the railing and watching the sun go down. She smiled. Sunsets were always beautiful. **

"**Alexandria,"**

**She jumped and turned. She saw Connor standing at the door that led back into the house from the balcony. She placed a hand over her slamming heart.**

"**Connor, please, stop sneaking up on me like that."**

**His lips pulled into a smile. She noticed.**

"**Are you making fun of me?"**

**He shrugged his shoulders.**

"**Maybe,"**

"**Now that's mean."**

**She pretend to look hurt. He held up his hands as a sign surrender. **

"**I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."**

**They both smiled.**

**He walked out onto the balcony. He stood next to Alexandria. He rested his arms on the railing and looked out at the setting sun. **

**She didn't dare look at him; because once she looked she wouldn't be able to look away.**

**Connor looked at his hands.**

"**So, Alexandria how are you enjoying it here?"**

**She smiled.**

"**I love it. I'm glad to be back."**

**He gave a small nod of his head.**

"**I'm glad to here that."**

**She really didn't want to talk about her; she wanted to get to know Connor better.**

"**So, how long has Achilles' taught you?"**

"**I've been here for a year."**

"**Achilles can be a hard teacher, I know. But, he does it for your own good."**

"**I know."**

**They both laughed. They both understood how Achilles' teaches. **

"**So, where did you come from, Connor?"**

**Connor felt his muscles clench.**

"**I came from a village that's not far from here."**

**She heard the edge in his voice. She looked at him.**

"**Connor, is something wrong? Did something happen to your village?"**

**Connor felt his blood boil hot. He looked at her. He grabbed her upper arms and pulled her to him. She gasped at his sudden action. She saw the anger in his face. It didn't scare her, but terrified her. **

**The anger reminded her so much of the anger that was on Ezio's face when she punched him.**

**She felt tears welding up in her eyes, but she wouldn't dare let them flow.**

"**Please, don't ask me that."**

**She couldn't stand it. She pulled her arms away from his stone grip and walked back into the house without looking back to him. **

**Connor watched her leave.**

**He felt bad for blowing up at her, but what shook him the most, he saw the same sadness that hung over her like a dark veil. **

**Whenever they were playing around with each other, she had a smile on her face. But, something changed. He brought back the great sadness. He didn't know what happened and why she came here, but whatever it was, he made her remember the dark memory. **

**DarkAlice0342: So, there's Chapter 8…Hope ya'll liked it**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**THANKS:)**


	9. Confused

**Okay, here's Chapter 9 for 'Things Change'…I'm writing another story called 'Sanctuary' for Altair and my character Christine…You guys get time check it out…Well, anyway here's Chapter 9…Hope ya'll like it**

**Disclaim: I Do NOT Own Assassin's Creed or Connor…I only own Alexandria**

**Chapter 9**

**Alexandria was sitting on her bed with her arms wrapped around herself. She wasn't angry when Connor, but she was just shaken at how much his anger reminded her of Ezio's. It shook her to her very core. **

**A small knock at her door caused her jump.**

"**Come in."**

**The door opened and Achilles walked in with the support of his walking stick.**

**He walked over to her bed.**

"**What happened between you and Connor?"**

**She shook her head.**

"**Nothing you have to worry about, Achilles."**

"**Alexandria,"**

**She saw the seriousness in Achilles' eyes. She let out a small sigh.**

"**I mentioned about Connor's home and he wasn't happy about. Achilles I saw the same anger in his face when I punched Ezio in the face."**

**Achilles gave a small nod of his head.**

"**Alexandria, you know I'm not good at relationships, but I think that you should talk to Connor."**

**She knew that by talking to Connor would make it better. **

"**You're right, Achilles."**

**Alexandria walked out onto the balcony. Connor's back was to her with his arms rested on the railing. She walked up to him and stood next to him. He looked at her.**

"**Hi,"**

"**Hi,"**

"**Are you all right?"**

**She gave a small nod of her head.**

"**Alexandria, please, be honest."**

**She let out a deep sigh.**

"**You shook me up a little."**

**Connor felt ashamed at his action towards Alexandria. He shook his head.**

"**I'm sorry, Alexandria."**

**She painted on a smile and shook her head.**

"**Don't worry about it, Connor."**

**He shook his head.**

"**No,"**

**He rested one of his hands on her's. She felt heat flush to her cheeks and her heart pound against her ribcage. He held onto her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.**

"**I'm really sorry, Alexandria. It's just…"**

**He didn't know what it was, but he just had to tell her about his village.**

"**My village was burned when I was young. My mother was killed in the fire."**

**Alexandria felt guilt wash over her. She never should've asked Connor about his life. It wasn't her right. **

"**I'm so sorry, Connor."**

**He looked at her. His eyes locked with her's. He shook his head.**

"**You didn't know."**

"**It wasn't my right to ask."**

**He looked at their joined hands, then back to her. She didn't know what it was, but it was some type of force pulling her towards him. **

**He realized what was about to happen, so he stopped. She looked at him. He shook his head. **

"**I can't."**

**She gave a small nod. **

"**I understand."**

**He gave her a small smile.**

"**Thank you."**

**He released her hand when he realized he was still holding it. **

"**I'm sorry."**

**She shook her head.**

**Connor moved to the door of the balcony. He stopped and looked at Alexandria. **

"**I really hope you find what you're looking for Alexandria."**

**She smiled and gave a small nod of her head.**

"**Thank you, Connor."**

**He walked into the house, leaving her alone. **

**She looked out to the open acres. **

"_**I thought I knew what I was looking for, but I'm not sure anymore."**_

**DarkAlice0342: Sorry, it's been long…but there's a new chapter…Hope ya'll liked it**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**THANKS(:**


End file.
